My adventures through Anime World
by Miss Chii
Summary: I want to go to my favorite animes worlds.
1. Chapter 1

Adventures through the land of anime

"Hey Tiffany. Do you like that Fruits Basket book so far?" I asked looking over Tiffany's shoulder during lunch.

"Eh... I like it, but I wish we could watch the episodes instead of only being able to read Fruits Basket." Tiffany said while looking at the Fruits Basket volume 3.

"Y'know what Tiff?" I said while standing on the lunch table. "It would be so cool if I could go into the world of my favorite animes! Don't you agree?" I said to Tiffany while looking down at Tiffany while still on the table.

Tiffany looked up from the book at me, while I was looking like a freak standing on the lunch table, "Lindsay, I think you should calm down and finish your lunch."

I sighed. But then, I started rising into the air and a blind light came out of me. Tiffany said while I was doing that mumbo jumbo, "Lindsay...Lindsay! Come on! You better not be just messing with me! I'm serious!" And then, I disappeared.

"Whoo... Where am I?" I said looking around. It looked like I was in an apartment. All the sudden, I see Takeya from DearS! I walk up to Takeya and he's looking straight into Ren's eyes. "Oh my god... You're... You're Takeya! From DearS! I love DearS!" I said while hugging him.

"Ren is a DearS." Said Ren while still sitting down in the closet that Takeya told her to stay in.

"Oh my! Ren! You're so cute in real life!" I said while hugging Ren while she's still sitting on that closet shelf.

"Takeya, can you tell Ren what's going on?" Ren said while letting me hug her but looking confused.

"Who are you?" Takeya said pulling me away from Rin.

"I'm sorry. My name is Lindsay. I love DearS! And Rin is so cute!" I said while trying not to act hyper because I just wanted to hug them.

"Ah. Well hi Lindsay! Are you a DearS as well? Takeya said while putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Do I wish! They are so cool!" I responded letting him keep his arm on there.

"Me and Ren were just going to go shopping for lingerie. C'mon out of there, Rin! We're going shopping!" said Takeya while picking up Ren and lets her stand up. And they went to the mall. They had to buy Ren some panties and bras. When Ren came out of the changing room they saw their teacher. She came out with butterfly panties and a tiny bra.

Takeya blushes and covers his eyes, "What are you doing here, teacher!"

"Oh! Takeya! You peeping tom, you! Watching your teacher in a lingerie store!

"I wasn't watching you! I was buying stuff for Ren." Said Takeya. "Well, I better get going. Come on Ren, Lets go and buy these and go home." And they went home with I.

"So, how do you suppose I'm going to get home? You know, back to my real world?" I asked while we were sitting around the table eating Ramen.

"I...I don't know... Where did you come into this world?" Takeya asked then slurped a ton of Ramen.

"Hmm..." I said while thinking. "I think from there." And I pointed to to his bathroom. "I think I came out of the toilet, But I wasn't wet at all."

Then I got a note. It said "In order to get out of all the worlds, you must have them give you something from that world. Then you'll be able to return to the next one. And when you finished with all the worlds you'll be back home with all the stuff you got from each world."

"Do you guys have anything you can give me? To know I was in the Land of DearS? Like, a souvenir?" I asked hoping to go to the next land and then go home, soon hopefully.

"I guess I could give you this shirt that we bought for Ren but it doesn't fit her. I guess you could have it. It was really fun with you, Lindsay. I hope I'll never forget you." And they all had one big group hug. Then, I slowly put on the artical of clothing. It was a cute shirt that said "Hears my heart, take it but don't break it." And it had a heart that cracked in half on the bottom. Then, Lindsay disappeared from the land of DearS. To the world of Suki.

I hope that was a good one since this was 1st chapter. Do whatever you want. Comment ((Review)), flame, whatever. But I like it how you took the time to read my work.

Miss Chii

To Be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

My Adventures through the anime world #2

Whoosh! I was in the snow. But it was summer! Well, at least back home it was summer. All of the sudden I saw Hinata Asahi. And I knew, I was in the world of Suki. I'm guessing this was the part she was find out that she had a new neighbor. I walked over to her like I was a real pro at changing worlds like this.

"Hey, Hina. You have a new neighbor." I said trying to act calm and cool. She cocked her head.

"I don't have a new neighbor. That house has been empty for, forever." She said while sounding disappointed. She brushed the snow off her and her teddy bear on her back. "Even if there was, wouldn't I see them?"

"Well, they might be shy. So, maybe you should go over there. I'll come over there with you if you like." I answered happily. "I wouldn't mind helping one of my favorite manga characters from one of my favorite animes." And I pulled on her arm so we could go around then fence. She didn't come along.

"I know a faster way." She said while tugging her arm loose from my grip. She started climbing down the tree. "Aren't you coming?" She asked while quickly climbing down the tree.

"Of course!" I said and ran over to the tree. I started climbing down it, but slow because I didn't accidently want to slip and fall into Hina. We both made it down from the tree. We saw a guy in the other yard. I whispered to Hina, "See? I told you you had a new neighbor! Let's meet him." And me and Hina stood up all the way and ran after him.

"Hello, new neighbor! I live in the house next door!" said Hina energetically.

"I'm Lindsay. I'm trying to go back to my normal world, but first I wanna have fun with Hina." I said while hugging Hina.

"I'm Asou, Shiro." the man said quietly. We could all tell he was a quiet person and didn't like fun that much. We could also tell that we were annoying him. Well, at least I can tell. I know that Hina doesn't have any common sense so, I don't really know if she can tell.

"Hina, I'm tired. Let's go to your house and sleep. See you tomorrow, Shiro!" I said while pulling on Hina's arm. "Hina! Hina!" I said while tugging harder and harder, It looked like Hina was daydreaming. "Hina! Come on!" I yelled. Then she came out of the daydream. "Let's go to your house and sleep. I'm tired." and we started home.

"I'll pull out the extra futon, is that okay?" Hina asked me while looking through her closet. She had so many blankets.

"Thanks for going through all this trouble. I mean, it's quite a surprise once you see someone from another world come without any notice." I said while bowing. "I'm sorry!"

"Don't apologize! I like it when people are over here! It's more fun for me." Hina said while pulling out the futon. "Could you help me bring this futon upstairs?' Hina asked while struggling with the futon.

"Right on it!" I answered and I came up the stairs to where she was and I helped her with the futon's. "This is pretty heavy." I said while also struggling.

"Yeah." She replied and we got it into her room. I sat on it and she had a bed. She asked me "Where did you get that shirt? I really like it. It's nice."

"Oh, thanks. Well, I traveled to one world before yours, and for me to get out of a world a person there has to give me something. When I travel to a lot of animes then I'd be able to go home. And, I went to DearS before this and Takeya gave me this shirt because it didn't fit Ren." Said while hugging it on me. "I can't take it off until I'm in my world though. Oh well, I still like it!" I said. Then I laid down in the futon. Hina turned off the lights. Then we both said "Good night."

The next day

"Oh no! Today I was supposed to go to my friends party." I said being confused. Yelling at Hina who was still sleeping I said "Hina! Wake up! You got to give me something so I can get out of this world and be one step closer to going back home! Hina!" I said while shaking Hina.

"Mmm." Hina said while waking up. She sat up on the bed and rubbed her right eye. "Okay here." Hina said while getting up and going in her closet. She pulled out a cute kitten stuffed animal. "It's brought me good luck in the past, so I hope it'll bring you good luck." Hina said while handing it to me.

"Oh my gosh! It's so cute!" I said and I took it from Hina. "Thank you. I love your books and I hope CLAMP makes an anime of Suki soon! And I hope Shiro feels the same way about you that you feel about him. Bye." And I disappeared.

To the land of Chobits.

I thought that was a nice Chapter. I love the Suki series! I have all 3 of the manga! And thanks for reviewing, that was so nice! I thought people wouldn't like my work. Thanks -

Miss Chii

To Be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

My Adventures Through Anime Land

I landed hard outside this restaurant called "Club Pleasure". If I'm not mistaking, that's where Hideki Motosuwa from Chobits worked. "Yay! I finally get to meet Hideki, Chii, Sumomo (Plum in the manga series), Shinbo, Minoru, Yuzuki, and all those people!" I walked into Club Pleasure because I was hungry and because I wanted to meet Hideki and Yumi. I sat at a table and Hideki noticed me.

"Hey. You aren't supposed to be here! I'm not supposed to serve anyone that looks like you ! It's not in the script." Hideki whispered to me.

I whispered back, "I know, but I always wanted to me you and all the other people and persocons in Chobits because Chobits is my favorite anime ever! Please, just take my order. I'll just say the things that the person in the script is supposed to stay, only on one shampoo conditioner (only one one condition but I say "Shampoo conditioner)."

Hideki whispered back sounding annoyed "And what is that?"

"If you let me live with you for my stay here. You can start after your shift and I'll come with you to pick up Chii from her work place. While I'm here, I can get a job here and you can use my money for stuff."

"What kind of stuff are you talking about?" he asked turning red.

"Oh, I know what you do in your spare time. You read your Por-" I said while Hideki put his hand over my mouth and tried to cover up what I had said.

"Uh...Sure! I'll get you a bowl of rice with some pork bits in it! I'll be back quite fast!" Then, Hideki ran off into the kitchen and brought out Rice with little pork bits in it.

"Mmm!" Then I ate some. "So, can I? Please?"

"Of course. If you don't tell people what I do in my spare time, but I do not do that!" Hideki said. And with that, he went back into the kitchen.

At 4 o' clock Hideki got out of work. Hideki and I went to get Chii.

"What are you doing in Chobits? Don't you belong somewhere else?" Hideki said while walking with me to pick up Chii.

"Yeah, I do. But I wished that o could go to the world of all my favorite animes and it happened. I didn't think it wouldn't that's why I sorta wished it. But it still is fun visting all my favorite animes!" I said while trying to keep up with Hideki. We went in T-Roll (Chiroru in the manga series but I'm going to use T-Roll like in the anime series) and Chii has changed out of her uniform and was cleaning before her shift was over.

"Hey, Mr. Ueda. I'm her to pick up Chii." Hideki said.

"Whose that girl next to you?" Mr Ueda asked while pointing to me.

"I'm Lindsay. I'm really from another world but I am here in Chobits because I made a wish that I could go to all the animes I like, and Chobits was next on the list. So where's Chii?" I asked nosily while looking around. All of the sudden I saw a persocom running towards us with long blonde hair and a cute T-Roll uniform on saying "Hideki!" and hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! You must be Chii!" I said and hugged Chii while she was hugging Hideki.

Chii stopped hugging Hideki and looked at me and said "Yes. Chii is Chii. Who are you?"

"Lindsay. Pleased to meet you Chii! You are so cute in real life!" And I hugged Chii.

"Thank you, Lindsay. Nice to meet you." Chii said and hugged me back." Lindsay, what are you doing here? Aren't you not supposed to be here? Like aren't you supposed to be elsewhere?"

"Yes. But I just ended up here until I move on. And that is when someone give me something from this world. Than I move on to the next world. It's pretty fun meeting people from my favorite shows and animes. I got this shirt from DearS because it didn't fit Ren and I got this kitten stuffed animal from Suki. Shouldn't we go home now?" And with that we were in Hideki's apartment. It is a small apartment but Hideki doesn't have enough money for anything bigger. I felt sorry for him. "I have some money if you want to use it. I only have $5.00 but atleast it'll work." I said pulling out my $5.00 from my pocket and putting it in front of Hideki.

"I can't use this. It isn't Yen. Plus, what is 5 American dollars into Yen?" He asked me looking at the money.

"It's about 5,000 Yen." I said looking at Hideki who looked like an idiot.

"I'll take it. Well, you probably want to go home now, right? Or to the next show. I bet you find it so boring in the world of Chobits." He said starting to look through his closet.

"Of course I want to go. But I want to stay for another day." I said. Then Hideki stopped going through the clothes and porno magazines in his closet.

"Okay. Then you can. But shouldn't I find something when tomorrow is over?" He said pulling out a dress Chii hasn't worn yet. "This is a dress Chii hasn't worn yet. You should have this."

And then, we all went to sleep. The next morning I started turning into a persocon. I grew short pink hair and circular ears. "Hideki! Chii! Wake up! I think I'm a percocom now!"

Hideki woke up. "Woo... Lindsay... What happened?"

"I turned into a... Persocom." I said looking down.

"Well you're quite a cute one." He said. Chii woke up and saw me and asked "Did you become a persocom, Lindsay? You look like one, well, or it's just Chii's eyesight." and she rubbed her eyes.

"I guess I better go now, or else I won't be able to do any human functions." I said.

"First you need some clothes..." And Hideki threw me Chii's dress.

"WHAT! I'm NAKED?" I yelled. And I threw on Chii's dress. "Bye bye, Chii and Hideki.

And with that I vanished to the world of... High School Girls.

How was that? It's extra long. I hope you enjoy it because I love to write fan fictions and putting them on here. I hope you enjoy them to. Flame me, comment me, whatever me. I'm just glad you took the time to read my work.

/\/\

Chii


	4. Chapter 4

I never did this but, I don't own any of the characters. Only Lindsay, because it's me : And Tiffany, but she's not in this much. Enjoy :D!

My Land through the world of anime: High School Girls

"I wonder where I am this time..." I said walking through the halls of an abandon Japanese high school. I looked at my watch which said what day it was and what time it was. It was a Saturday so there must be school. I looked in and out of classrooms until a heard something bad coming from one.

"EW! Get that away from me!" A girl said. I found the room and walked in it. One girl had a soiled textbook and was holding it out in front of the girl that was screaming. "This must be High School Girls!" I said aloud without realizing it. I wen to the girl that was holding the book out to the girl that was screaming.

The girl that was holding out the textbook put it out of the screaming girls face. "Yeah, we are high school girls. DUH! What does this school look like? A preschool?" Then she walked over to me dropping the textbook on the ground. She started sniffing me. "Hmm... You don't look familiar. Are you the exchanged student from Zimbabwe we're supposed to be getting?"

"She's not African American." said the girl that was screaming. She walked toward me. Then the whole class came toward me... Sniffing me. I was uncomfortable. "Where are you from?" Said the scream-girl.

"America." I said without a sweat.

"OH MY GOODNESS! AN AMERICAN KID! SQUEE!" All the girls said and attacked me with hugs and kisses. I also hear a few: "Oh my gosh! She's so adorable!" and "I just want to squeeze her cheeks!" And last but not least, "Aww! I wish I was American! They're so cute! And they have bigger boobs than us Japanese!" That was too much information for me, and eleven year old American.

"Umm... I'm not from this anime. But I love it very much!" I started backing off of the high school girls.

"Hey," This girl said shaking my hand and squatting down to do so. "My name is Eriko."

Then this girl pushed Eriko aside and said, "And I'm way more important then Eriko. I'm Kouda!."

Eriko pushed Kouda aside again and said "Don't listen to her."

Then this girl came in. She had short, light hair. And she walked up to Kouda and slapped her across the face for now reason. "Shut up forehead!" She yelled and she went to her seat. Kouda mumbled under her breath, "Jeez, someone has PMS."

Eriko whispered to me that her name is Momoka. And she mentioned that she had a really bad temper with Kouda for no apparent reason.

Then, it was lunchtime.

"Hey Lindsay, sit over here with us!" Eriko said while motioning me to come over with some over girls that were squeeing because they thought I was the cutest thing in the world. And I guess, I was sort of soaking them in. But I had to think... Of where to stay for the night. I asked Eriko.

"What! Than how did you get into this world! That is pretty hard to believe. But I don't think my parents would allow it." Then she patted my head like I was a dog. "I would if I could. But I can't. My cousins are staying for the weekend."

So, I went over to Momoka. I didn't know Momoka as much as Eriko, but it was better than asking Kouda. The girl with the rice ball on her textbook. So I asked.

She groaned. That was her reaction. I asked every girl in the school (because it's an all girl high school if you never read or seen the series) Except for Kouda. Then... I asked. She was like "Oh, sure." ... I'll have to be with her for my entire stay. Who knows! My souvenir might be the... Textbook with the mold and a little bit of rice ball. Ew.

First night. Of the horror.

When I first went to Kouda's house I sort of had a little questionnaire type thing. But they seemed so afraid. I don't know why. So I asked, "Do you like having Kouda as a daughter?" And they looked over at Kouda. She looked like she was going to whip them if they said no. No wonder why her parents looked so frightened.

"Oh, why she is the best daughter ever!" They both said together. Than I looked at Kouda and she had a fake smile on. So did her parents. I could see that Kouda was holding a whip. Just trying to hide it from me but doing a very bad job of it. I felt very sorry for Kouda's parents. Having to put up with her. Well, I'll have to put up with her for my stay in High School Girls.

Me and Kouda were in Kouda's room and she was showing me her prom pictures, with imaginary dates. I guess guys are afraid of her too. So then, I told her about how I can get out of this place.

"Um... Kouda. I have to tell you something." I said in a quiet voice.

"What is it you little brat?" She said in a very harsh voice.

"The only way for me to get out of this anime is for you, or someone in this anime to give me some sort of gift. Like a one of there belongings. I got this shirt that I'm wearing from DearS, this cute kitten stuffed animal from Suki, and this dress I'm wearing under the shirt is from Chobits.

"I'm not generous! I'm not giving you anything! I don't care if you stay here for eternity!" Kouda said in a cold voice.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, happy holidays. Here is my present to you, a new Chapter! Yay! Fun! Happy Holidays from me!

Wow... I highly doubt I'm in America. I asked a guy that looked helpful. He said that I was in Japan. I was at a place that's sort of like a Japanese Idol. I guess. Well, there goes the first girl on stage.

I think she's terrible. Her voice is to high. And... EW! She spat on me! Disgusting! Okay, I defiantly do not recommend her singing.

Next girl, she seemed really cocky that she was going to win to the girl that was sitting next to her before she went on stage. She said something that they already know whose going to win and they just do this for the Television stations to have something for their viewers to watch and not be bored. The girl also said that she was the one that they chose was going to win. She went up. Wow... She's really good! I thought she was going to be as good as how nice she was, which didn't seem nice at all. But surprisingly, she's really good! Like the exact opposite of her niceness.

The next girl was the girl that was sitting next to the mean girl with a really good voice. What... That's weird, she's so quiet. One of the judges is motioning something. Now she's singing loud and proud! Wow! I think she's probably better then that really mean girl! Prove her wrong! I know you'll be able to win! The songs over. It felt like I was hearing an angels voice! Wow... The judges decided she was the winner not the mean girl! I feel like going in front of the mean girl and do a little dance move and saying "You just got served, yo!" And doing that little snappy thing. That would be awesome!

I went up to the girl that one and said "You're voice is really good! Can I help you at all in your singing?"

She said sure! Yay! She said I could be the person who told her where she was going to do some concerts. Like the cities, the countries, or the states. I told her that I was only 11, and I was from New York and I made a wish and all that stuff. Then, being how nice she is she said she'd help me! She's so nice! I'm glad I'm working with her than that other girl. If I had to work with that other girl and I told her I was 11, she say something like "Ew, little runt! Get away from me!"

Day one:

I went into the studio to see the girl who won, "Hey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you my name and I don't thin you told me yours. Well, I'm Lindsay!" I said bowing, since shaking hands isn't in the Japanese culture.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, But my name is Mitsuki. But, on stage my name is Full Moon."

"Mitsuki..." I said to myself.

"Yes?" She replied looking at me like I was really weird.

"Sorry. I just think it's a really pretty name!"

"Thanks! It means Full Moon, that's why my stage name is Full Moon."

I asked if I could get her anything and she said she'd enjoy some coffee. So I went down the nearest A Plus store and got her a nice, hot, cup of French Vanilla Cappuccino. Everyone enjoys a nice hot French Vanilla Cappuccino in the morning. So I went back to the office and gave it to her.

"I never tasted this type of coffee." She said pulling off the lid, looking deep inside it the taking a big whiff. "But it sure smells good!" And then she took a little sip of it. "Delicious! I'll want this kind of coffee everyday! If it's not a hassle for you to get it everyday."

"No trouble at all! I'll get you a cup everyday! And you can count on me!" I said and put my hand up to my head and stood up straight so I looked like a solider ready for battle.

Mitsuki giggled at my funny behavior. I guess I would've too if I saw myself. Then a woman came bursting through the doors.

"Full Moon! Full Moon! Did you write your twelve songs that you were supposed to be done with writing since yesterday!" They lady looked worried and was out of breath. She has dark hair that was messy. And she had a ton of papers in folders cradled in her arms and with her left hand she was holding her decaf coffee.

"I gave you the twelve I did Ms. Oshige." Mitsuki said to the lady looking at Ms. Oshige's coffee. "Ms. Oshige, you should try this coffee! Lindsay got it for me!" She smiled at me and then looked at Ms. Oshige. She handed her cup of cappuccino to the lady and took the lady's papers.

The lady took the cup of cappuccino and took a big gulp of it. It burned her throat "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME MITSUKI! KILL ME OR SOMETHING! THIS STUFF IS SO HOT!" Ms. Oshige said yelling at Mitsuki and put down the cappuccino and was waving her hand on her touge trying to get it to cool down.

"Ms. Oshige. I'm sorry. But it's coffee so of course it'd be hot." Mitsuki said picking up the lady's papers. "Where are you supposed to be taking these? I can take them for you while you freshen up."

"Mitsuki dear, I'm supposed to take them to The office. It's down the street, then you turn left, then right, the right at the next light," and on and on and on. I didn't hear a thing she said, yet follow them like Mitsuki knew everythin she said and obeyed.

"Hey Lindsay, would you like to come to the office with me and deliver these papers for Ms. Oshige?" Mitsuki asked while about to go out the door.

"Sure!" I said and ran after.

It was scorching hot out today when we were walking to the office. I don't know how Mitsuki could stand it. She was walking so perfectly. It didn't look like she was sweating, or breathing hard or anything. It looked as if she was in a room with nice air conditioning on a day like this, but without all the sighs of relief. So I decided I'd ask her. "Hey Mitsuki," I said breathing hardly and waving my hand in front of my face trying to get some cool air. "How do you stand a day like this? I can barely walk." I stopped walking, put my hands on my knees bending over trying to catch my breath.

"I must be used to it. Japan is always like this in the Summer, and I've lived here all my life so, I guess I must be used to it by now." Mitsuki said as she stopped walking to wait for me.

"If I'm a hold up for you can keep on going to deliver those papers so you won't get yelled at by Ms. Oshige."

She giggled. "Oh don't worry, I can take as long as I want because I'm the one who offered to do this job of brining these papers to the office. And personally, I'd rather stay at the studio with nice air conditioning and singing." Then she smiled at me and took one of my hands. "Come on, lets get up. We have some papers to deliver."

I got up. I felt like a really big burden because I was dragging her down with my slowness.

When we finally delivered the papers and got back to the studio I got to hear Mitsuki sing again! I love hearing her sing. After the song I'd have to tell her about having to give me something so I can be on my way.

"Hold your hand... Kamatte, Touch and feel... Amaete, Day and night... Mitsumete, Threw the night... Kisu shite" Mitsuki sang.

Mitsuki is singing that in the background while Ms. Oshige said, "This is going to be on TV, you can see her again."

"She's like a, singing goddess! She's so good!" I said in surprise. "But I gotta tell her something after this song, and hopefully I can be out of this anime by tomorrow..."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying you don't like Mitsuki and I?" Ms. Oshige said sadly. "I don't really want you to leave, Mitsuki and I would miss you so much!" And Ms. Oshige hugged me. I don't think I want to leave, but yet I know it's the right thing. I have to get back to my real world to see all of my friends, and I have to go back to school and pass it so I'll be a voice actress, and of course I bet my family misses me too. I hugged Ms. Oshige back.

"I'm sorry, but I must get back to my real world. I'll never forget you, or Mitsuki when I leave."

Mitsuki finished the song and the camera's turned off. Everyone clapped and cheered because she's such a good singer. "Miss Mitsuki, can I see you for a second?" I asked when she walked toward me.

"Sure." she replied with a smile and we walked to the back of the studio. I told her about everything.

"Well, I perfectly understand!" and she ripped a beautiful necklace off of her neck. It was in the shape off a crescent moon, that shined in a variety of colors. Then she put it around my neck. "I hope you like it, my father gave it to me when I was a baby, and it always hurt me, I don't know why. But now you are one step closer to going back home." Then she smiled. "Just never forget me and Ms. Oshige, we will never forget you." And then I was off, to the world of Magic Knight Rayearth.

I changed my favorite anime not to long ago to DearS. And that song that Mitsuki was singing was some of the beginning theme to DearS, I just wanted to let you know it doesn't belong to me. Comment, flame, whatever me, I'll just be happy to read what you think. Or you can IM me on AIM at this screen name: Miss Chii

Thanks.

Chii


End file.
